


sesoo

by dotdotmoon



Series: kiss me maybe [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Grooming, Kissing, M/M, grooming as in social grooming as in maintaining each other's appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Sehun's willing to do almost anything if he'll get to sit in Kyungsoo's lap. Even if it means doing his eyebrows.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Series: kiss me maybe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	sesoo

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something about the first time pains of plucking your eyebrows... but letting someone else do it because grooming each other is such a soft thing to do in a relationship... and added this prompt off a kissing prompt list: kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap
> 
> this was almost done so idk why i didn't post it earlier and also spent another hour on finishing it
> 
> not titling these because i intend to write a bunch more and i don't have the energy or time to pick titles!!

"Good to go?" Sehun asks. This feels more serious than it should, and Kyungsoo's apprehension is making his own stomach feel a little funny too.

Kyungsoo bites his lip and nods so Sehun cups his face, thumb on his cheek and fingers on his neck, and goes for a thinner but still noticeable hair first. "One down," he says when he plucked it.

Kyungsoo's eyes are closed when Sehun pulls back to tilt his face up a bit. He decides on a thicker, longer hair this time, and Kyungsoo makes a small noise when he pulls it out resolutely.

"Sorry," Sehun says, blowing at the tweezers to remove the hair. Kyungsoo's brows are knitted together so he smoothes a thumb over them. "Relax, you'll be fine."

Kyungsoo opens one eye to give him a look so wounded Sehun hopes he's faking it. But he does as told, rests his head against the back of the couch, melts into it a little so Sehun has to get up on his knees from where where he was sitting on Kyungsoo's thighs.  
Kyungsoo's hands come up to Sehun's waist after a few more hairs, slipping under his shirt.

"No tickling," Sehun tells him. "You don't want me to slip and ruin the masterpiece."

"Masterpiece?" Kyungsoo asks, eyes still closed, hands gripping at Sehun's waist now.

"Your art gallery-worthy eyebrows," Sehun says. He would have never thought of plucking them if Kyungsoo hadn't asked for it himself, returning from work where they'd installed new, considerably brighter lamps in the bathroom and someone had cleaned the mirror in celebration. He likes them so much he refused to do more than remove the few hairs between them, and it was his luck Kyungsoo didn't want to spend any money on getting them done professionally.

It doesn't take more than a few minutes that Kyungsoo endures well, even if his eyes water a little.

"We're done already?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Until the next time." Sehun brushes a few stray hairs off his forehead, scowls down at his face.

"What's wrong, did you ruin my face? Will I have to wear a mask until they grow back?"

Sehun scowls some more while rolling his eyes and succeeds in making Kyungsoo chuckle.

"Your skin is all red, I better get an ice cube," he explains and makes to move off Kyungsoo's lap—but the hold on his waist tightens until he settles back down. That's when Sehun spots a stray tear that managed to escape and wipes at it. "Oh no, did it hurt that much? Want me to kiss it better?"

He finds Kyungsoo glaring at him, one of his tender glares with barely any heat behind it. "You're one to talk, you're used to it."

"And you don't know pain," Sehun states. "Let's talk again when you plucked the hairs under your nose."

"You pluck those too?"

"Sometimes, when I'm not in the mood to trim a few lonely hairs after shaving."

"Regarding that kiss you offered," Kyungsoo begins, and he doesn't have to say much more before Sehun drops the tweezers onto the couch and kisses his forehead, just above the red spot. "Lower, please," Kyungsoo asks and Sehun does as he said, pecks the bridge of his nose several times.

"Feel better already?"

"Lower," Kyungsoo repeats, sighs in discontent when Sehun kisses the spot between his chin and lips next. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend and not my doctor, you'd be terrible at it."

"If you think insulting me is going to get you better treatment—" Sehun says, but Kyungsoo's already cupping his face and craning his neck to kiss him on the mouth.

"Seems like you're responding well to kissing, so I suggest you do more of that," Sehun says, sitting up when Kyungsoo lets him.

"You think my health insurance will pay for that?" Kyungsoo asks.

"If not, we'll file for cultural heritage preservation grants."

The skin around Kyungsoo's eyes crinkles at that when he smiles. "Or find someone who'll kiss me for free," he says.

"Or that," Sehun agrees. "They'll have to get past me and my tweezers first though."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading 🔍  
please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
